one piece: l'inconnue tombée du ciel
by miss Tateshi
Summary: une jeune fille tombe sur le bateau de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, que Va-t-il se passer ? je vous laisse lire mon histoire pour que vous le sachiez...


**Une inconnue tomber du ciel**

Sur le Thousand Sunny, l'équipage reprenait leurs petits habitudes : Luffy était assis sur son siége réserver, Nami dessinait des carte dans sa cabine, Zoro s'entraînait avec ses énormes altères, Usopp et Chopper regardaient avec beaucoup d'intention les poses de Franky et par la même occasion essayaient de les imiter, Sanji qui écrivait de nouvelles recettes et Nico Robin qui lisait un livre. Tout était calme, on entendait juste les vagues de l'océan, mais soudain...

- J'AI FAAAIIIIIIM !!!

-Luffy ! S'exclama le sabreur, on a compris que tu avais faim ! C'est carrément la sixième fois que tu le dis !...

-J'AI FAAAIIIIIIM !!!cria le chapeau de paille en gesticulent.

-Je rectifie : septième fois, » dit Zoro avec une goutte qui longeait derrière la tête.

Luffy s'arrêta quand il vit quelque chose dans le ciel bleu: c'était un volatile géant ! Luffy recommença à s'exciter en disant:

- Sanji !Sanji ! Ramène-toi ! J'ai trouver de la viande pour le dîner !!!

Le cuistot sortit de ses fourneaux et regarda où est pointé le doigt de l'exciter. Mine de rien, il dit :

-Je vois... ,alors tu veux que je fait le dîner avec ce poulet volant ?

-Ouais !Ouais !C'est ça !

-Ok, mais il y a un blême : comment vas-tu le faire descendre?

-Oui, comment vas-tu réussir à le faire descendre ?répliqua le long nez.

-Et bien, vous allez voir, hé hé ! dit le chapeau de paille avec un grand sourire.

Ce dernier étira ses bras à plusieurs mètres en arrière et les propulsa tout droit vers l'oiseau géant qui le frappa ,s'accrocha et le fit venir sans s'apercevoir qu'il avait quelque chose dans le bec. Celui-ci, n'ayant pas vu le coup arrivait, lâcha la chose qu'il avait, tomba tout droit sur le bateau et s'écrasa.

-WOUAOU !!! C'était génial !!!, fit Luffy comme si c'était juste qu'un tour de manège, mmh ?qu'est-ce que vous faites étaler par terre ?

-IDIOT !!!Gronda tout le monde sur Luffy.

Nami sortit de sa cabine pour savoir pourquoi le navire basculait mais elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit une petite chose qui tomber droit sur eux. Elle plissa les yeux pour savoir se que c'était, et là, surprise : c'était une jeune fille ! Alors elle dit à tout le monde :

-Regardez !Il y a quelqu'un qui tombe, elle va s'écrasait si nous ne faisons rien !

-T'en fait pas .Dit Zoro avec sérieux, laisse Luffy faire le travail, hein Luffy ?

-Ok !Chewing Balloon !!! dit-il. Et il commença à gonfler, comme un ballon. Il sauva la personne en la recevant de plein fouet. Après qu'il l'ai reçu en plein dans le ventre, il se dégonfla immédiatement ,mais se faisant procheter tout droit contre le mat, avec la fille dans ses bras. Tout le monde se précipita vers eux et demanda à Luffy si tout va bien.

-Oui, oui tout baigne, dit-il ,ne vous en faites pas pour moi mais c'est plutôt à elle qui faut s'inquiéter.

Il n'avait pas tort (pour une fois): elle avait les vêtements déchirées et entre ces déchirures ,il y avait des blessures. Robin s'approcha, enleva les cheveux pour découvrit le visage de l' adolescente. Elle était vraiment mignonne, à la vue de la beauté du visage de la jeune fille, Sanji commença à faire son petit « numéro » habituel:

-Luffy ! t' aurais pu être beaucoup plus délicat en recevant cette jeune fille ! Cette ange envoyer par dieu pour me voir et m'emporter avec elle !... » Avant de finir de péter un plomb, Nami lui donna un bon coup sur la caboche en lui criant :

-ARRETE DE DELIRER ,TU VEUX !?!

Sanji se frotta la grosse bosse qu'il eu sur le crâne, pauvre diable.

Robin demanda à Chopper d'examiner la jeune fille, il y alla tout de suite, même si il avait peur que l'inconsciente faisait quelque chose d'imprévisible. Le diagnostique :

- C'est bon, ses blessures ne sont pas trop grave, je vais aller la soigner quand même. Franky, pourrait tu me la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

- Okay ! Dit Franky en prenant sa pause habituelle avant de prendre l'adolescente.

Deux heures plus tard, la jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux, regarda à sa gauche (vu qu'à droite il y avait un mur) et vit juste deux lits vides, elle regarda ailleurs et s'aperçut du petit renne qui était assis en train de faire quelque chose sur sa table. Elle s'assaiya sur le lit et lui demanda :

-Qui es-tu ? Chopper prit de peur se cacha (assez mal) derrière sa table.

-Euh...si tu voulais te cacher, tu t'es fait grillé . Dit- elle avec une goutte derrière la tête. Chopper répondit :

-NE ME FAIT PAS SURSAUTER COMME CA ! Sinon, est-ce que ça va mieux ?

-Ouais, on peut dire ça, j'ai juste un peu faim. Mais quand elle regarda son ventre, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus son T-shirt mais à la place ce sont des bandages autour de la poitrine et commença à paniquer :

-EH !?! OU EST PASSE MON T-SHIRT ? QUI EST-CE QUI M'A DESAQUER ? ET C'EST QUOI SES BANDAGES ?

-Du calme! Ton T-shirt est à la poubelle parce-qu'il est devenu tout moche et c'est Chopper qui t'as mis ses bandages parce-qu'il à dû t'opéré, donc il m'a demander de te l'enlever. Répondit Franky qui était appuyer contre la porte ouverte .Elle était un peu surprise qu'elle ne l'ai pas entendu entrée, mais elle s'en fichait mais posa encore une question :

-Il m'a opéré pour quoi ?

-Tu avait trois côtes cassés, répondit Chopper, si je ne t'aurais pas opéré ,tu aurai les poumons ou un autre organe transpercés.

-Ah !fit-elle avec une drôle de tête. Ben, je vous remercie de vous être occupé de moi.

Chopper et Franky firent un sourire à la réveillée et elle en fit de même.

-Bon! Dit Franky, puisque tu es plus dans les vapes, tu dois te présenter quand même à tout l'équipage. je vais aller demander à notre navigatrice si elle peut te prêter des vêtements.

-Non, non ,c'est bon !J'en ai de rechanges dans mon sac !en fait, il est où ?

-A côté du lit. En parlant de ton sac, comment tu fait pour l'ouvrir ?Parce-que moi et Chopper on essayer pour voir si tu avais un autre pull ou T-shirt et c'était impossible à l'ouvrir !

-ah, ben ça, c'est mon secret !Dit-elle avec l'index sur ses lèvres souriants. Euh... pourriez-vous sortir ? J'ai pas SEULEMENT envie de mettre un pull...

-ah ! Oui, oui ! Tout de suite ! Et ils sortirent précipitamment en laissent l'inconnue se changer.

Ils sortirent les trois pour faire les présentation avec tout l'équipage, mais à peine que quelqu'un dit quelque chose, Sanji se précipita vers elle :

-Vous allez mieux? Vous avez rien eu de grave ?

-euh, non pas vraiment...

-Voulez-vous quelque chose à manger, un petit en cas ?

-Euh...ben oui...

-J'ACCOURS !!!

Avant qu'elle ne dit autre chose le cuistot était déjà parti, comme l'éclair.

-Sois pas surprise . Il est toujours comme ça quand il voit une jolie fille, dit Nico Robin.

-Avant que tu te présente : tu pourrais nous dire comment t'es arrivée dans le bec de ce pigeon géant ? fit Zoro d'un air interrogateur.

-Ah ,ça! Ben... par quoi commencer...disons que je me suis fait poursuivre par des pirates super en colère. Je voulais me cacher dans une forêt mais c'est là que j'ai fait la rencontre du « pigeon géant ». Il avait l'air d'avoir très faim, alors évidemment ,vous devinez se que j'ai fait ?

-Lui faire sa fête ? Répondit Luffy avant de se retrouver à terre avec une bosse sur la tête signée Nami.

-Euh, non. Je me suis enfuit , vu que les pirates m'avait aussi retrouver, mais dans ma fuite, il y a quelque chose qui m'avait assommer et après je me suis retrouver sur votre bateau, fin de l'histoire. Finissait-elle avec un sourire de gamine.

-Et il y avait une raison à cette course poursuite ? Demanda Robin indifférente. Sanji réapparu et donna avec galanterie une part de gâteau à la jeune fille qui répondit :

-disons que je leur ai volé des trucs assez précieux plus de la nourriture.

-Pas étonnant qu'ils te poursuivaient comme des fou furieux. fit Usopp avec une goutte derrière la tête.

-Bah! T'es comme Nami alors! Répliqua Luffy avant de se retrouver de nouveau par terre avec une nouvelle bosse sur la précédente signée Nami qui lui cria :

-T'ARRETE DE DIRE DES ANNERIES ?!!

-Bon puisque tu as fini ton histoire , tu peux te présenter : par ton nom pour commencer.

-J'veux pas le dire ! répondit-elle d'un air boudeux.

-HEIN ?! s'étonna tout le monde à par Robin qui resta indifférente.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Chopper

-J'veux pô le dire ! Répéta-t-elle les joues gonflants

-AAALLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZ !!!!!!!!Firent Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji et Franky en chœur.

-JE-VEUX-PAS-LE-DI-RE !!! Répéta-t-elle encore une fois syllabe par syllabe.

-STEUPLAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !!!!! Firent-ils encore une fois. Là, elle craqua :

-OK !!JE VAIS VOUS LE DIRE !!!! cria-t-elle avec des vaines qui apparaissait sur sa tempe. Mais ne vous moquez pas surtout, sinon : je vous refait le portrait façon art abstrait !!! menaça-t-elle en brandissant le poing comme Nami, mon nom c'est… Elle marmonnait son nom mais les autres ne l'entendaient pas et la demandaient de le répéter. Elle le redit un peu plus fort mais pas assez pour eux, ils redemandaient et elle répéta encore un peu plus fort mais toujours pas assez et ils redemandaient et elle est hurla, sentant qu'elle allait péter un plomb :

-POKITARO, BON SANG !!! VOUS ÊTES SOURDS OU QUOI !?! Une minute de silence avant un éclat de rire de la part de tout l'équipage. Pokitaro sentit son visage virait au rouge tomate.

-HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! Je n'ai jamais entendu un nom pareil auparavant !HA ! HA ! ria Zoro .

-HA ! HA! HA!J'en ai mal au ventre! Fit Usopp les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est trop drôle !HA ! HA ! HA !Disait Chopper en frappant le sol.

-HA ! HA !C'est quoi ce nom à deux balles ?!HA !HA !HA ! Rigolait Franky.

-HA !HA !HA !HA !HA !C'est la meilleure !HA !HA ! Disait Luffy avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-C'est vrai qu'il faut reconnaître ,HA !HA !Que c'est hilarant !fit Nami en mettant la main devant la bouche pour essayer de se retenir.

-Hi !Hi ! Fit quand même Robin. Sanji excusait les moqueries de ses compagnons auprès de la jeune demoiselle en même temps de les engueulait dessus.

Mais soudain, des boulets de canon leurs arrivaient dessus mais les effleurèrent de justesse et firent bouger le navire de gauche à droite. Finit la rigolade. Ready...FIGHT!


End file.
